


Still There

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: What is Helen Noel like in another universe?





	Still There

The blue uniform is still there, but ruffled and slashed along the breasts to emphasize the cleavage and highlight the midriff. 

The dark brown hair is still there, but sleek, straight, and long, extending to her waist like a smooth crow’s wing. 

The knee-high black leather boots are still there, but now with tranquilizers and chemicals tucked in the creases between her skin and shoes. 

The psychiatry training is still there, but now used for advanced interrogation of suspected Empire spies: using that knowledge of the human mind and the intricacies of human and alien motivations to extract as much knowledge from their brains as possible before discarding them, delivering them straight from Sickbay to the Execution Room. 

The lust for the captain is still there, but now for the formidable Captain Uhura: the only woman who can match her absolute lust for cruelty. 

This is another universe’s Helen Noel.


End file.
